1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaire assemblies and, more particularly, to a luminaire socket of a luminaire assembly used to support light tubes in various applications, including non-exclusively transit vehicles, residential, industrial and commercial buildings.
2. Background Art
Luminaire assemblies are a well known and used type of lighting fixture. Luminaire assemblies are an efficient source of light and hence often used in large area premises, such as commercial, industrial and residential buildings. The efficient energy consumption of luminaire assemblies has resulted in luminaire assemblies being used in passenger areas of transit vehicles, such as buses, trains, subways and the like.
As such, luminaire assemblies must be constructed in view of conditions associated with such environments. For example, the luminaire assemblies may be subjected to constant vibrations. Accordingly, the construction of a luminaire assembly must take into account these conditions to prevent incidents, such as the disengagement of light tubes from sockets of the luminaire assemblies. Additionally, luminaire assemblies must also be constructed in view of given fire-safety and longevity standards.